Stuck!
by skye71
Summary: The Inu-crew comes to Kagome's time to visit over the winter holiday but when the well isn't working what will happen? Woohoo! Chapter 4 is finally up! Please R
1. Holiday Break Begins!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha... but neither do you! Woohoo my second fic! Please any criticism would be helpful, how am I supposed to know what you people's want to read if ya don't tell me? PLEASE Read and review...so enough of my babbling on with the fic!(special note: woohoo! They're not canceling Inuyasha on cartoon network (12:30/11:30 mon-thur) it's just being postponed till march!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Modern Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sigh*  
  
It was just another ordinary day in Kagome's school.  
  
'I wish I was in Sengoku Jidai having adventures... but since the I can't miss any more school or I'll fail this year and have to take it over again' (k for anyone who doesn't know, Sengoku Jidai is the Feudal Era)  
  
"Now class. As you all know tomorrow winter brake begins" started Mr. Sakatura  
  
*cheering*  
  
"Yes, yes I'm happy too. But as you may know, your History Projects on the Feudal Era will be due the day you return from your holiday," (hmmm a bit too coincidental...)  
  
"And you'll all be paired in groups of four which I have already picked,"  
  
"Group one, doing ancient myths and legends," (I wonder who will be in this group)  
  
"Kagome, Ayumi, Eri and Yuka" (thus it is a conspiracy!)  
  
'This'll be a snap... all I need to do is to get Inuyasha and the others to hear some of their legends and myths'  
  
Kagome is passed a note by Eri who is sitting next to her  
  
\Kagome,  
  
glad to be doing my project with you! ^_^ call me tonight and we'll start a plan I'll tell Yuka and Ayumi the same thing/ kagome wrights back \alright I'll call around 9 cya!/ and the whole time Mr. Sakatura had been continuing naming groups and projects  
  
she passed the note back before he could notice *ring!!!*  
  
"Alright class I'll see you when brake is over, WITH your projects finished as well"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi mom going to feudal japan! Bye!" said kagome as she quickly dropped off her stuff and ran to the well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Feudal Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hi Kagome! I've missed you!" shippo said happily as he took his normal perch atop Kagome's shoulder (so now he's a bird... hmmmm)  
  
"Lady Kagome! How long it has been since I've gazed upon your beauty" said Miroku as he reached out to grope her ( I guess that's his way of saying hello) *Whack*  
  
"Kagome I haven't seen you in a long while. How has spool been going for you?" asked sango (aha! So that's who hit Miroku)  
  
"It's actually called school. And everything has been going well. Speaking of school I was wondering if you would like to spend some time in my time" she said  
  
"Feh! Who'd want to go there?"  
  
"Oh hello Inyasha" said Kagome  
  
"Finally we can get back to shard hunting" said Inuyasha  
  
"In case you didn't here what I just said I don't plan on staying here I wanted you guys to spend the holidays with my family," (and help you with your project)  
  
"And help me with my project"  
  
"Sure Kagome!" said shippo happily (boy I forgot he was there)  
  
"I will" said sango  
  
"I would like to see what your time is like"  
  
"Then if Sango is going then so shall I!" said Miroku with a slight grin on his face (*falls over*)  
  
*whack*  
  
'hentai' thought sango  
  
"What about you Inuyasha?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Alright I can't force you to go... sit"  
  
"agbnfasdlnga!!!"  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR???"  
  
"So do you want to come to my time?"  
  
"No!" (boy he really doesn't get the fact that she's not asking him she's telling him)  
  
"sit!"  
  
*SPLAT*  
  
"So as I was saying... do you want to come to my time?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"good"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Modern Japan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well hello dear! Back already? Oh and I see you've brought your boyfriend with you!" greeted Mrs. Higurashi  
  
"MOOOOOOM!"  
  
"What's a boy friend?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"I'll tell you later" said Kagome  
  
"Well dear aren't you going to introduce me to these other friends of yours?" asked Mrs. Higurashi  
  
"Oh! Right! This is Sango,"  
  
"Pleased to meet you" said sango as she bowed  
  
"Miroku"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"and Shippo"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Kawaii!" said Mrs. Higurashi as she felt shippo's ear (kawaii means cute) *sweatdrop* for some odd reason shippo enjoyed the attention (He just wants to be in the spot light)  
  
"I only made enough dinner for sota grandpa and I"  
  
"I could heat up some ramen for you and your friends though" (all of a sudden I think Inuyasha is glad he's here)  
  
"yes mom that would be nice"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~when the ramen was ready to eat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha has a big grin on his face as he scarfs the ramen in a matter of seconds (someone was hungry) as everyone else stares at him dumbfound  
  
"Boy Inuyasha you must have been hungry" said kagome still eating her ramen  
  
"not really"  
  
*jaws drop*  
  
then Inuyasha takes the Jewel shard and walks off  
  
"Now I'm gonna take a well deserved vacation" he says as he walks towards the well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The well place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Inuyasha reaches the bottom of the well he notices something is wrong...  
  
*Thud*  
  
"Wha? I'm still in Kagome's time?"  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
"What is it now?"  
  
"You think there's nothing wrong leaving the other three in my time?"  
  
"Well now no one can leave your time"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I couldn't get through the well"  
  
"That's not a good sign" said kagome  
  
"Why don't I try?" she offered  
  
"You could get hurt"  
  
"Inuyasha are you worried about me?"  
  
"No... I just need you around to find shards"  
  
"So is that all I am to you? A shard detector?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well, to think I ever cared about a mongrel like you" (ooooooh... low blow there)  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MONGREL???" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"YOU!!!" yelled kagome  
  
"BITCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled back  
  
"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!"  
  
by now Inuyasha was thirty feet into the ground as Kagome ran off crying  
  
"Inuyasha is an idiot" said miroku with a sigh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome is crying into her pillow when... *knock knock*  
  
"Hello? Kagome? It's me Sango. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" (DOES SHE LOOK ALRIGHT???)  
  
"No"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I thought Inuyasha cared about me..."  
  
"I have a feeling he does... he just doesn't want to show it"  
  
"I just wish he would... I let him know often enough but he just doesn't care... HE'S SUCH AND IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Kagome, calm down"  
  
"I should just give up on him"  
  
"No... you shouldn't give up. he'll let down his tough guy act eventually"  
  
"yes but by that time I don't think I'll be around to see it"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Outside the Shrine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"It's me! Miroku!" he yelled up  
  
"I know your up there"  
  
"You know you shouldn't treat Kagome that way"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if you don't she'll leave you"  
  
"So?"  
  
"She'll be free game for me"  
  
"hentai!"  
  
"What I'm just stating the fact"  
  
"If you don't wise up and start acting nice to her she might leave you for someone else... even someone like Koga"  
  
That caught his attention  
  
"Alright... I'll try being ... nice... to her tomorrow"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Woohoo!!! Thus ends the first chapter of my second fic! and over 1,000 words! Well I can't reveal anything but the next month or so is going to be a long one... so be prepared for Chapter two of "Stuck" "Seems Like Forever" And as always PLEASE R&R!!! Cya Soon! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	2. Seems Like Forever

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha... but you knew that already didn't you? So it struck me the ending to that chapter kinda sucked... sorry I was forced to leave my computer and wanted to post yesterday... so anyways Please R&R So ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seems Like Forever~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the Inu-crew was introduced to the wonder of... Waffles!  
  
"I don't know what these are but they are but they sure do taste good," said Inuyasha as he almost vacuumed his waffles  
  
"Well today I have to work on a project for school and I'll have some of my friends coming over... which means I'll have to get you guys some new clothes,"  
  
At that everyone stopped eating  
  
"What's wrong with these clothes???" questioned Inuyasha who didn't seem to like the idea of getting new clothes  
  
"Well first of all people in my time don't wear those kinds of clothes"  
  
"So? We look a little different what's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Well let's see... most people in my time don't have dog ears!"  
  
"So we'll hide them," said Inuyasha  
  
"No. You don't understand... you see if you don't wear what we wear then people will think your strange"  
  
"I still am not going"  
  
"Fine...SIT!"  
  
"AUGH!"  
  
"You're going"  
  
"Am not"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Still not going"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
this went on for about a half hour until Inuyasha finally gave up  
  
"Alright now that we're ready lets go get you guys some clothes!" ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright lets see how you guys look" said Kagome as she motioned for them to come out of the Changing room  
  
"I don't see how these will help us look normal... these clothes are not normal" said Inuyasha who was wearing Blue jeans and a Red t-shirt  
  
'well at least no one is giving us strange looks anymore' thought kagome  
  
"I'm afraid I must agree with Inuyasha. This clothes do not seem normal to me at all" said Miroku who was wearing blue jeans and a purple t-shirt  
  
"These are what people wear in my time" said kagome  
  
"Are you sure..." said sango who was wearing blue jeans and a yellow tanktop with a monkey on the front  
  
"Yes I'm sure"  
  
"And why doesn't shippo have to get new clothes???" questioned Inuyasha  
  
"Because he can just disguise him self" replied kagome  
  
"Well now that we're done we'll just head home and I can call my friends"  
  
"Finally we leave" said Inuyasha who was very happy to be leaving  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lunch Time!"  
  
"I made Ramen noodles for lunch"  
  
"YAY!" yelled Inuyasha  
  
"Here's yours Inuyasha"  
  
miroku elbows Inuyasha  
  
"Oh yeah thanks"  
  
at that Kagome and Sango just stared  
  
"Did you just here that too?" asked Sango  
  
"I think so..."  
  
Inuyasha starts blushing  
  
"Inuyasha are you sick or something?" asked Kagome  
  
"So that's what I get for being nice? Asked Inuyasha  
  
"I think you're sick Inuyasha you better go lie down" said Kagome  
  
*grrrrr*  
  
Inuyasha stomped off mad into the other room  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha you forgot to eat your Ramen!"  
  
then kagome looks down at the bowl and notices it's empty  
  
"Huh???"  
  
(He's a magician! now you see it now you don't!)  
  
*RING*  
  
"That must be my friends. Hold on I'll be right back" said Kagome as she walked away hurridly  
  
"Hey Kagome! We haven't heard from you yet this whole break! Where have you been?" asked Ayumi  
  
"Um. we got out of school yesterday"  
  
"Yes I know but still why haven't you called?" asked ayumi once again  
  
"Because I had people come over"  
  
"Hey can you all come down here there's some people I'd like you to meet!" yelled Kagome through the house  
  
'I just hope that Inuyasha and Shippo are wearing their disguises'  
  
"Hello Lady Kagome. Who is it you'd like us to meet?"  
  
"Some friends of mine. This is Ayumi, Eri and Yuka"  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Pleased to meet you!"  
  
"As am I. My name is Miroku and would you please bear my child."  
  
*bonk*  
  
"Miroku no being perverted!" said Kagome  
  
*whack*  
  
"I agree" it was Sango  
  
"Hello my name is Sango! Pleased to meet you"  
  
"Feh! I don't see why I had to come down here... you know I'm still mad at you" said Inuyasha  
  
"You came down here because if you didn't you would've come through the ceiling if you know what I mean" whispered Kagome only loud enough that Inuyasha could hear  
  
"Now guys I'd like you to meet Inu..."  
  
"Hey cutie what's your name?" asked Eri  
  
"AHEM! As I was saying his name is Inuyasha"  
  
"And he's my boyfriend and you'll stay away from him or else!"  
  
Kagome only called him her boyfriend because she knew he didn't know what it was  
  
"I'll tell you what a boyfriend is some other time" she whispered once again so that only he could hear  
  
"Hey Kagome you can't forget about me!" it was shippo  
  
"Oh yeah this is Shippo he's Inuyasha's little brother"  
  
"and he stays that way as long as they're around got it you two???" she whispered loud enough that they could both hear  
  
"Yup that's me! Inuyasha's little brother!" said shippo  
  
"Hello Shippo!" greeted yuka  
  
" well Inuyasha if you ever brake up with Kagome I'm always available I'll just write my number on your hand" said Eri  
  
at that kagome motioned being hung and then pointed towards Eri.  
  
*sweat drop*  
  
"now we should get started on our school project" said kagome  
  
"Yeah" confirmed Ayumi  
  
"So since my friends over here all know a lot about legends of Feudal Japan they'll help us out" said kagome  
  
"wait a minute. I never agreed to anything" said Inuyasha  
  
"You will help us or I will say the word" she whispered (from now on when kagome whispers to Inuyasha it's only loud enough for him to hear K?k)  
  
"Actually I have a lot of free time so why don't I help you"  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha" said Kagome as she smiled  
  
"What just happened? I thought he wasn't going to help us" said Ayumi to Eri  
  
"I don't know" she replied  
  
"Well why don't we start with you Inuyasha what can you contribute?" asked Kagome  
  
"Well we could talk about the Shikon no Tama" he replied  
  
"I figured you'd want to talk about that" said Kagome  
  
"Hey are you saying I'm predictable???"  
  
"ahem I'll say it if you keep bursting out like this" whispered kagome  
  
"Alright lets just talk already" replied Inuyasha  
  
"How did she do that???" whispered Eri to Ayumi  
  
"I don't know" she replied  
  
"Well lets see the Shikon no Tama the jewel of four souls was rumoured to have been created by the ancient priestess Midoriko. It was created when she was attacked by a demon army. She had the ability to purify souls. But she couldn't purify the gargantuan demons soul. So in an effort to remove the demons soul, she thrust her soul from her body as well. It was said that the battle raged on inside the Shikon no Tama. After the Jewel of four souls went through the hands of many demons and evil humans it was then held by a village of demon slayers. But by that time the Jewel had been so severly tainted that the slayers couldn't purify it. So it was then passed on to a priestess who had the amazing ability to purify people's soul. So the jewel was passed on to her In hopes of the jewel never being used by another demon again... until that priestess met a hanyou... they were in love until one betrayed the other... it was the half demon... or so they thought," Inuyasha said as he told the tale of their journey  
  
'boy this must really be hard to talk about for Inuyasha'  
  
"It turns out that they had been tricked. They were tricked by another demon into killing each other... the demon could change form... he had changed into the hanyou and attacked the priestess... the demon then changed into the priestess and attacked the hanyou who was waiting for her... because they had planned to use the jewel to make him a full human...and later they found out that this demon was really a half demon too who had hoped the priestess would use the shikon no tama to save herself there by tainting it so he would gain eve more power. But what he didn't expect was that the priestess burned the jewel with her body and had hoped to follow the half demon she loved in death." (*SOB* I always hate when I hear that story... it's so sad I cry)  
  
"That's enough Inuyasha. You don't have to finish" said kagome  
  
"He always hates that part of the story... it's so sad"  
  
"We all agree. That is just the saddest thing we have ever heard"  
  
"Well let's here about some other stuff now"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ YEAH! End chapter! This is my second chapter! In my second fic! YAY im just happy I finished it! So once again R&R In the next Chapter stuff happens heck I don't know yet well umm Next time "Once and again" (hey I couldn't think of anything better) CYA SOON! 


	3. Once and Again

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha I do not but also it seems you don't care.hehe sorry sorry I haven't been posting because I've had a lot of homework -_- so anyways ON WITH THE FIC!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*snore*  
  
"Grrrrrr"  
  
"Uh oh Inuyasha looks a bit mad" said Kagome a bit worridly  
  
"MIROKU YOUR DEAD!!!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped at miroku  
  
"Well Kagome I think it would be best if we left now it's getting late... thanks for introducing us to your friends. We'll see you some other time over break" Said Ayumi as she walked away a bit scared. Yuka did the same  
  
"Inuyasha when you break up with Kagome give me a call" said Eri as she was dragged away by the other to girls  
  
"Well that ought to teach you to fall asleep when I'm talking" said Inuyasha triumphantly  
  
"What did I do? All I did was get some sleep" questioned miroku who had now accumulated quite a few bumps and bruises  
  
"I hope this isn't what the rest of my life is going to be like" said Inuyasha  
  
"It won't be and besides what are the odds the well won't open up anytime soon?" said Kagome as she tried to cheer up her companions  
  
"Pretty good," retorted Inuyasha "Seeing as this has never happened before."  
  
"Oh well if you guys are going to be here you might as well celebrate Christmas with us" said Kagome  
  
"Cris-what?" asked Shippo  
  
"Christmas. It's a holiday where everyone gives a present to somebody else" answered Kagome  
  
"Christmas is a time of love joy and peace on earth" she continued (and presents!)  
  
"You all will love this holiday!"  
  
"But Kagome will we not need money to buy presents?" asked Miroku  
  
"Oh yeah... I guess I could loan you $30" (im just gonna use dollars instead of yen k? K)  
  
"If you guys want anymore money you'll have to find a way to get more"  
  
"Well I guess now we need something to do. We could play a board game" suggested Kagome  
  
"What's a board game Kagome?" asked shippo  
  
"Isn't it obvious runt? A game with a piece of wood" retorted Inuyasha  
  
"Actually that's not exactly it" said Kagome  
  
"Nyeh Nyeh!" said shippo when he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha  
  
"I'm gonna get you squirt!!!" yelled Inuyasha as he chased Shippo through the living room  
  
"SIT!" yelled Kagome  
  
"AUGH!!!" was all inuyasha could say before he met the carpet  
  
"Heh... I guess we could always watch a movie"  
  
"What's a movie Kagome?" asked shippo  
  
"You'll figure it out if you see it" she replied  
  
"Well can we please eat some dinner now?" questioned Inuyasha who seemed very annoyed  
  
"Oh alright" said kagome  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~An hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dinner!" called Kagome  
  
Everyone came running down to the kitchen to eat  
  
"Inuyasha I made you some Ramen"  
  
"Thank you" this time Inuyasha said it without being reminded  
  
Kagome suddenly wanted to ask Inuyasha if he was sick but remembered what happened last time so replied in the only way she could think of  
  
"...Your welcome Inuyasha"  
  
"Is this more of your doing Miroku?" questioned sango  
  
"No. I think he may actually be sick this time" replied Miroku  
  
"I heard that!" said Inuyasha in an annoyed voice  
  
the two just giggled  
  
"Ahem! Now Miroku and Sango I made you some grilled chicken"  
  
"Thank you" they replied at the same time  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and shippo all tried to stifle a laugh  
  
"And for shippo I made some cereal"  
  
"Thank you Kagome!" said shippo as he happily began eating  
  
Unfortunately Kagome had given him a cereal with extra sugar  
  
"WOOHOO!!! COME ON GUYS FINISH YOUR FOOD! FINISH YOUR FOOD! HEY I KNOW LETS GO DO SOMETHING! YEAH!" shippo had gotten a sugar high  
  
"Kagome I suggest next time you don't give him what he just ate" said Inuyasha  
  
"I agree" she replied  
  
After a while shippo had run out of his sugar high and had fallen asleep so Kagome put him in sota's room  
  
"Ok so we'll start the movie now! How about we watch The Matrix?" asked Kagome  
  
"Whatever" replied Inuyasha  
  
"Alright. Then lets start the movie!"  
  
After a long while the movie finally ended and everyone except for Inuyasha was asleep  
  
He carried Kagome and Put her under her covers  
  
'Man... I can't believe I may be stuck here forever...then again,' Inuyasha glances over at Kagome who is sleeping quite soundly ' Maybe it won't be so bad' he thought as sprawled himself out on the floor of her bedroom and fell asleep ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*yawn*  
  
'huh I thought I fell asleep downstairs'  
  
She looks on the floor by her door to see Inuyasha sleeping  
  
'He must have brought me to my bed'  
  
'well I should get into some new clothes...I was going to go shopping with my friends'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Yawn*  
  
"huh? Where's Kagome???"  
  
Inuyasha gets on all fours and sniffs the ground  
  
"hmmm I don't smell anyone else besides me or Kagome... she must have gone downstairs"  
  
As Inuyasha walks downstairs he notices that Miroku and Sango are already awake  
  
"What are you two doing up this early?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Actually Inuyasha you got up late" replied Sango  
  
"Oh well. So has anyone seen Kagome?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"She went shopping with her friends. She left early this morning" said Kagome's mom  
  
"We were going to take a walk around and get used to where we may be living for a long time" said Miroku  
  
"We'll be back in a little bit" said Sango as she left  
  
"Well Inuyasha what would you like for breakfast?" asked Kagome's mom  
  
"Some Ramen" he replied  
  
"For breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"alright"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a little bit later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well here you go Inuyasha. Ramen!" said Kagome's Mother cheerfully  
  
"Thank you... oh and I wanted to ask a couple things"  
  
"Sure what are they?" she asked  
  
"Well first. what is a boyfriend?"  
  
"Lets see...I don't know how to explain what it is but a boyfriend and girl friend are two people in a relationship that may become married"  
  
"Married?"  
  
"Yes married... married people most of the time spend the rest of their lives together"  
  
"Like mates?"  
  
"I guess you could call them that"  
  
"so does that mean that a boy friend and girlfriend are temporary mates?"  
  
"In a way yes"  
  
'So that's what she meant by calling me her boyfriend' a grin spread across Inuyasha's face  
  
"Inuyasha? What else was it that you wanted to ask me?" questioned Kagome's mom  
  
"Oh yeah. I need to find a way to make money in this time"  
  
"Well the only way is to get a job. How about I help you find a job?"  
  
"sure that would be nice. And don't tell Kagome  
  
"alright"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A little bit later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright then. It says in the paper that there's a job delivering food at Dominoes" said Kagome's mom  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"You take people food that they ordered and get paid along with a tip depending on service"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"People buy food. You bring them the food. If you get it there fast enough and in good condition people might give you extra money to keep"  
  
"Oh... I'll take It!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha's gonna get a job! We'll see how his job goes and other stuff in the next chapter "Jobs tips and revelations" Cya Soon ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ 


	4. Jobs Tips and Revelations

If you haven't learned by now that me and everyone else who's writing these fics don't own which ever characters they use then I pity you -__- Once again really sorry I haven't been updating because I've been in sort of a funk lately cause of how my week has been but I'm finally ready to write more story! Yay! So ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jobs Tips and Revelations~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well then now that we're ready lets go!^__^" said Inuyasha cheerfully  
  
"Inuyasha do you know where to go?" asked Kagome's mom before Inuyasha could run out of the house  
  
"uh... no" he replied  
  
"I'll take you in my car" she offered  
  
"Alright... just what's a car"  
  
"I'll show you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A bit later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Inuyasha was well versed in the fact that a car was not a demon the two left.  
  
'Boy Kagome's time sure is strange' thought Inuyasha  
  
"We're here!" Exclaimed Kagome's Mom  
  
"Alright now where do I go?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"Just follow me"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the managers office place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Now Mr. Yasha you say you want the job? It takes a lot of hard work to deliver pizzas"  
  
"Can I just get the job and start?" asked Inuyasha  
  
"You get right down to the point. I like that. You're hired" (I'm suddenly reminded of the simpsons)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok. Now Mr. Yasha we just got an order. You are to deliver this pizza to the house on 3rd and Main."  
  
"Huh... what's third and main?"  
  
"You don't know?" asked the phone order guy  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Oh great... just look for the sign that says both 3rd street and main street then deliver to the house on the corner."  
  
"Ok now I get it"  
  
"Here's the pizza and the car keys"  
  
"I won't need the car I'll run."  
  
"fine in the customer gets mad at you then it's not my fault."  
  
"Whatever. I'm off" said Inuyasha as he ran out side looking for the street sign. But to the phone order guy it just looked like he disappeared in a blur  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Minutes later at the house~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*ring*  
  
"Oh who could that be?" thought the lady out loud  
  
She opened the door and guess who she saw...  
  
"Pizza delivery. Here's your pizza."  
  
"But I just got off the phone a minute ago. That's the fastest pizza delivery I have ever had. What kind of cars are they giving you people?" she asked  
  
"Oh I ran" he replied  
  
"O_O You ran???"  
  
"Yeah I'm a fast runner"  
  
"Well I guess with that kind of service you deserve a big tip"  
  
"Here's the money for the pizza and five dollars for the tip."  
  
"Thanks!" said Inuyasha as he started to walk off then all of a sudden he disappeared in a blur  
  
"Boy that young man really is a fast runner"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the Pizza place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your back already? What happened? Did you drop the Pizza?" asked the phone dude  
  
"No I delivered. And got a five dollar tip. By the way what's your name?"  
  
"five dollars??? That must have been one fast delivery. And my name is Brett."  
  
"well if the day keeps going like this for me I think I'll have enough money for Christmas after all. ^___^" Inuyasha said with a grin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Kagome how far have you gotten with Inuyasha?" asked Yuka  
  
*Kagome blushes*  
  
"What makes you think I've gotten anywhere with him? Oops ... I meant that hypothetically"  
  
the other three girls just giggled at the comment  
  
"I guess your right. I mean we all know Kagome is a good girl" said Yuna  
  
In a matter of seconds Kagome was strangling her with the shopping bag  
  
"I take it back! I take it back! Just let go! CAN'T BREATHE" she managed to get out and then kagome let her go  
  
at that point in time the three girls would stand at least 1 foot away from Kagome, Fearing for their lives  
  
'I think Inuyasha is starting to rub off on me' thought Kagome as she walked with a triumphant smirk  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pizza Place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Yasha! That's your 15th order in 45 minutes!" exclaimed brett  
  
"Yeah. Oh and you can call me Inuyasha. Lets see how much money I have in tips... one... 10... 20...50... hmm I have 75 dollars of tips."  
  
"SEVENTY FIVE DOLLARS OF TIPS???" shouted brett  
  
"Seems that way..."  
  
"And to think we haven't even had the dinner rush yet" said Brett  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the dinner rush~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow Inuyasha you doubled the amount of orders you had in that time. And if you made about the same in tips as before then you should have... 5 carry the four subtract 15 add 7... about $225. TWO HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE DOLLARS??? AT THIS RATE YOU'LL BE RICH BY THE END OF THE YEAR!" Exclaimed Brett who was happy for his new found friend  
  
"I just wish I was as fast as you are. Then I could make the same amount in tips as you do."  
  
"Here I'm feeling generous seeing how much money I've made on my first day take twenty five dollars"  
  
'Boy that's really out of character for me...Kagome must be rubbing off on me'  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well I'm leaving see you tommorow"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
'Me being nice to a human... and one I don't know for that reason... Kagome is definitely rubbing off on me'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm back!"  
  
"Where have you been all day Inuyasha?" asked Sango  
  
"Dare I say with Kagome?" asked Miroku with a lecherous grin  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"Hentai"  
  
"Thank you Sango."  
  
"Now Inuyasha. Where have you been all day?" asked sango once again  
  
"That's my little secret" said Inuyasha  
  
"I'm home!" yelled Kagome  
  
"KAGOME!" it was shippo who had been asleep after a very large sugar high  
  
"Hello Shippo! What have you been doing today?"  
  
"Sleeping!" he replied happily  
  
everyone except Kagome, Kagome's mom and Shippo fell over  
  
"And what have you all been doing?" asked Kagome again  
  
"Miroku and I were trying to greet some of our new neighbors but the lecher asked every girl he saw... the question" she said wearily  
  
"I thought having a ring on their finger meant they were rich" Said miroku innocently  
  
"Sure you did" Said sango with a sigh  
  
"And what did you do all day Inuyasha?"  
  
"That's my little secret" he said with a grin  
  
"We couldn't get him to tell us where he was either."  
  
"Oh... and Kagome. You should thank your mom. She told me what a boy friend is" said Inuyasha who was grinning like a mad man  
  
"And everything else there is to go with that"  
  
"MOOOOOOOOOOOM!"  
  
"Well dear. He did ask and it wouldn't have been nice not to tell him since he's not accustomed to all of are traditions"  
  
"Hehehehehehe" Inuyasha was just so happy he could hardly help jumping for joy  
  
'Great! Now what am I going to do with him? Wait... even though I'm thinking it that still doesn't sound right in this situation... Now that he knows what am I supposed to do? This won't be an easy break... but then again I could use this to my advantage'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well well well what will Kagome do with him? And for any perverts out there don't get your hopes up because I aint making this lemony and I aint boosting the rating. The next chapter should be an interesting one seeing as Inuyasha knows what a boyfriend is... It's Christmas break... and Inuyasha is earning a LOT of money...Oh and if any one wants to know I don't own brett cause he's a very good friend of mine. So anyway the next chapter will be "Ignorance is a blessing and a curse... But knowing things can be even worse" (wow I didn't even mean for it to rhyme) CYA SOON!!! 


End file.
